1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dial gauges, and more particularly to improvements in construction for imparting displacement of a measuring element at the forward end of a spindle to an indicating hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been used dial gauges wherein a very fine movement of the measuring element is enlarged by a gearing, a workpiece and a block gauge or a reference length is compared and measured to read a difference in dimensions, whereby a deviation is obtained.
The conventional dial gauge has been constructed such that a spindle is provided at a substantially central portion of a cylindrical casing body having a bottom, in a manner to penetrate through the casing body in the radial direction thereof, a displacement of this spindle in the radial direction of the casing body is imparted by a rack portion formed on the spindle to a pinion, and further, a rotation of this pinion is enlarged by an enlarging mechanism and imparted to an indicating hand.
However, the conventional dial gauge of the type described has been disadvantageous in that a backlash compensating mechanism must be provided to prevent a dispersion in measured value from occurring, and difficulties are encountered in assembling thereof because of the penetration of the spindle through the casing body. Further, the conventional dial gauge has presented such various disadvantages that the number of parts is large as a whole and the parts need high accuracy of finishing, whereby a large number of working hours is required, costs of parts are high, and difficulties are encountered in adjustment during assembling work, which requires a high skill level.